


On Her Deathbed

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dying Sister, F/M, Incest, Slight Anal, slight watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jealous older brother and his perfect younger sister, this wouldn't turn out well for the two of them... or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Her Deathbed

For the longest time I had hated my sister, my talented, beautiful, completely perfect little sister. She was always in the limelight, the perfect angel my parents used to say. She would perform in front of millions, outshine her competition and dazzle the world. But to me, she was nothing more than a nuisance, a nuisance who stole all of our parents’ affection, leaving me with nothing more than bitterness and scorn. I hated her with all my heart, I hated the perfect little sister that robbed me of the love I needed, I hated the perfect sister that was better than me at everything I did, I hated the perfect girl who left me alone in the dark with no one there to support me. 

Every day, I would wish for my perfect little sister to rot in a hole, die in a fire, disappear from this existence, I would wish for the only thing that is keeping me from enjoying my life to disappear... and that’s exactly what I got. 

One day, almost out of nowhere, my sister collapsed on stage. The audience panicked as thousands of fingers mashed small buttons, calling for help. My little sister was sent straight to the hospital, not a single second to waste. At the time, I could not help but smile, finally, finally the obstacle that kept me away from experiencing a parent’s love is about to finally disappear once and for all. 

I jumped into the family car as my parents quickly drove towards the hospital, their minds solely focused on the health of their little girl. I sat in the back seat, my mind wandering as I stare at the passing figures of the cars go by as we travel beyond the speed limit. With a jolt, my father stops the car as we arrive at the large building, a medical facility only available for the wealthy, a hospital with the best equipment and the most talented of doctors at their disposal. I followed behind, albeit slowly, as we rush towards the room my sister was resting in.

My parents slammed the door open, the loud bang of the metal handle echoed through the halls as my parents rushed to my sister’s side, asking all sorts of questions. Their questions ranged from the basic ‘How are you feeling?’ to the more important, ‘What did the doctor say.’ But all my sister did was look at them blankly, almost as if she couldn’t understand what was going on. A second later, a man dressed in a white lab coat walks into the room, his face gloomy as he holds a small clipboard. He leads us away from my sister, towards the small adjacent office, a room you wouldn’t expect inside a normal hospital. 

“Your daughter has cancer, at this stage in its cycle; we are no longer physically able to cure it. I’m sorry…” he apologizes sincerely as my mother stares blankly into nothingness, my father going into a full rage as he grabs the collar of the doctor’s shirt, before falling to the ground in tears. He further explains the situation; my sister had been diagnosed with a malignant brain tumor and has about another three months left to live. He explains how the signs and symptoms indicate that the tumor has been growing for a while, although he wonders why they hadn’t reported it earlier as my little sister should have been in a lot of pain much earlier than this. My parents, however, remain shocked at the short life left in their daughter, their faces filled with grief. But all I could do was cheer inside my heart; all I could think about was how glad I will be when this little demon of a sister was finally out of my life.

The next few days were hectic, my parents constantly bringing in toys and presents to compensate for the last few months of my sister’s life, spending the last few weeks with her as we play games and spend time we would never be able to spend again, giving her all the attention once again as they forget about me. 

Then one day, my sister sat up, an act she hadn’t done in a while, as she asks to be alone with me, her older brother that she never spoke to. My parents looked at each other in confusion, but ultimately agreed as they looked at me, telling me that their daughter’s safety was in my hands. I hated what they said, it was almost as if she wasn’t my sister, as if I wasn’t their son, again I was treated nothing more than an outsider.

“Big Brother…” My younger sister tries to speak as she starts to cough profusely, my eyes empty as I look at my younger sister, the girl who caused the end of my existence. “I’m sorry…” She apologizes as she starts to cry, tears pouring down her cheeks. She moves in to hug me, but I back away instinctively. She looks up at me, wondering why I wouldn’t accept her hug. I looked at her in displeasure, her sad expression not affecting me in the slightest.

“Let me tell you straight, I hate you.” I start with a strong blow as I see my sister begin to cry even harder, “Because of you, I’ve been left alone, our parents treating me like I don’t even exist, our relatives comparing the genius, beautiful, talented, perfect little girl to a piece of shit lowlife like me. I had enough of it, the hate, the resentment, the ignorance. I hated you, the girl who ruined my life.” I angrily ranted to her, about my troubles, about the pain I felt.

“I’m sorry…” My little sister continues to apologise through her tears as she grabs onto me, embracing me close as she cries onto my stomach. I couldn’t react; my little sister was not acting like she normally would. My distant little sister who left me alone to fend for myself is now holding on to me, something was wrong here. I pushed myself away from her grasp, but she quickly grabs onto me again as she leans in towards me, her lips landing hard on mine as she goes in for the kill, wrapping her tongue against mine as she forces me into a make-out session. I pull away, “What the hell?” I ask as I look at the smiling little girl.

“I’ve been saving that kiss for you, my first kiss that I had always saved for my big brother…” She smiles as she cries, before coughing again. “I have always loved you big brother, but our parents wouldn’t let me see you, they wouldn’t allow me to embrace you and play with you. All they told me to do was practice and play, perform and impress, they said if I could do that, I could have anything I would ever wanted… but all I ever wanted was to spend some time with you…” My little sister explains as she continues to cry, her body finally giving out as she collapses onto the bed. Out of instinct I grab onto her, placing her gently on the pillow as she passes out. I sat there next to her, in shock, what was she saying? Was I not the only one in pain this whole time? What have I done…? I hide my face behind my hands, my heart filling with guilt for all the things I’ve done, things I’ve said, things I've felt, all the horrible things I’ve ever done to my little sister were unjustified, all this time, my little sister was trying to support me, but she couldn’t, not with our parents in the way.

I stayed by her side the entire night, staying as close to my little sister, the small girl I owed all the brotherly love I threw away because of my own greed, of my own selfishness. She stirs awake in the middle of the night, surprised by my presence. She calls me over to her, holding onto my head as she leans in for another kiss. “I love you big brother, don’t leave me…” She cries as she holds onto me for dear life, but I promised her I wasn’t going anywhere. I was going to care for her for her final days, like the brother I should have been instead of the jealous mess I was.

We spend the next few hours talking and chatting, catching up on everything in our lives as we discuss our joy and our pains, the laughs and the tears, everything. She explains how she was always looking at me from afar, and I jokingly reply of how she resembled a stalker. We laughed together as the sun rose high, the morning light seeping through the drapes. I think to myself as I look at the small girl on the bed, all this time I had been envious of such a nice little girl, my mind constantly regretting all the decisions I’ve mad so far. 

At that moment, my parents barged into the room, grabbing me by the collar as they toss me onto the ground. “What do you think you’re doing? Get your filthy hands off of my daughter.” My mother screamed at me as she pushed me away, holding onto the head of my little sister. I looked at my parents, the reasons for all that hatred, all that pain, all that suffering was slowly flowing back into me. But this time, I knew exactly what was wrong. All this time I had been pushing my anger, my hatred, onto the innocent girl that was my little sister, but what I should have been doing was using that anger against my parents, the devils that tore me and my sister apart, that ruined my life and destroyed my reason for living. But this time, I knew exactly what to do. 

I grab onto the hard metal chair as I swing at my mother, the solid metal making a loud clanging noise as it collides with her head. She falls instantly as blood pools around her head; her eyes open as her mouth refuses to shut. My father screams as he realises what I had just done, swinging at me in revenge for what I did to his wife. I couldn’t react in time, preparing for the blow, but that blow never came. I opened my eyes, only to see my little sister holding onto a small glass bottle of orange juice as she smashes it over my father’s head, he too falling unconscious. 

With a look into each other’s eyes, we knew we had to do. I pick up the small frail little girl as I carry her in my arms, lifting her onto my shoulders as I run out of the small hospital room. We dash pass doctors, pass surgeons and pass guards as we make our way out of the hospital room. I run for hours, with no goal in mind, all I knew was that I had to run far, far away from this place, away from the demons that try and bind us down, away from the devils that will drag us to hell, away from my parents. All I needed now was my little angel, my little sister. I looked up at my little sister, checking her condition, only to be met with a red-faced, panting mess of a little girl. I stop my mad dash, immediately moving in to a small abandoned building as I place her onto the ground, checking her vitals and her breathing. 

This was bad, she was heating up. I quickly undressed my little sister, revealing her small breasts and hairless pussy as I carefully place her on the hard wooden floors, my mind solely focused on finding something to cool her down. I searched high and low, managing to find a small towel and cold water stashed away for emergencies. I rinsed the towel in the water, placing it on my sister’s forehead as I try and reduce the pain she was feeling. She looks up at me with her weak eyes, thanking me for taking care of her even though she had done so much to me. I shake my head, telling her that it wasn’t her fault as I lean in for a kiss, embracing my little sister once again as we enjoyed our moment together, the feeling of pure bliss as we indulge in the taste of each other, a feeling we could never have felt if our parents were around. 

She leans in, her bare body pressing onto my clothed skin; I pushed her down as I kissed her from above, my hands roaming her body as they finally settle over her perk nipples. I gently twist the two nubs around my fingertips, carefully trying to avoid hurting my weak little sister, I felt a surge of arousal take over me as my cock continues to grow in my pants, my sister moaning under my touch. I look into my sister’s eyes with mad lust, although a hint of love shined through as I stare into the weak eyes of the girl I used to despise, but now cherish dearly. Our lips touch once more, the heat transferring between our bodies as we embrace in sweet tender love, a love taboo to anyone else.

Before I knew it, I was above her, my cock pressed gently against her virgin entrance. I look into my sister’s eyes, asking for permission to enter her gates. She nods in approval, inching herself forward to encourage me to enter her. I oblige her desires as I push in slowly, trying my hardest to give her as little pain as possible. But her young virgin pussy was almost too tight for my large cock; the walls squeezing onto me with a force like no other, almost as if they were trying to rip my cock clean off.

I simply waited in this position for a couple moments, letting my small ad weak little sister to adjust to my size. With a small tear forming at the side of her eyes, she asks me to enjoy myself, to use her body however I wished, but I simply smiled back at her, pressing my lips onto hers as I tell her, “Idiot… I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you… Not anymore…” 

After a few minutes, her face relaxes as she begins to feel the pleasure from her tight slit, her walls starting to squeeze my cock as it remains in its place. I take those movements as a signal, a signal to begin my advance, as I match her tempo, moving my hips to collide with hers as we bring each other to the greatest level of bliss humanly possible. It was amazing, although completely immoral, my sister’s pussy was the perfect size for me, it was almost like we were made for each other.

I continue to thrust into her, her body temperature rising as she starts to sweat profusely. I notice the change in her body as I thrust even faster, intending to end this quick. I pound into her small pussy as we both scream in ecstasy, my cum squirting into her womb as a stream of golden flies out of her smaller hole, splashing onto me as we both relax after the intense session. I look into her eyes, she into mine, as we kiss for the last time that night, our bodies falling into a deep slumber.

The next day, my little sister had gotten better but her body was still rather weak, too weak to move. I carried her on my back as we made our way to the nearby countryside, a rather large town that had once been known to produce the best wheat grains in the region, but as machinery and technology took over, the farmers left and what remained was a once famous town abandoned for ages. I continued to walk for the entire day before we found a small shack, in which I assume was once a small home, my little sister sleeping peacefully in my arms. If it was for her, I wouldn’t mind a little soreness inside my feet. I place her gently on the floor as I lay beside her, closing my eyes as I drift off to dreamland…

The next morning, I awoke to my little sister violently shaking my arms, her eyes desperate as she holds onto her lower body. I rub the sleep out of my eyes as I realise what was going on, quickly standing up and looking for an appropriate place for my little sister to relieve herself, but she holds me down, her eyes telling me she couldn’t wait any longer. At the spur of the moment, I decide to sacrifice everything I had for her, lying down under her as I open my mouth, instructing her to relieve herself in me. She looks at me with a look of surprise, not expecting my response to be that perverse, but her desperation beats her reason as she sits onto my face, her hairless pussy carefully placed over my mouth. 

With a small moan, she releases her bladder, her golden stream of warm and slightly salty liquid filling my mouth as I take gulp after gulp of her delicious nectar. I didn’t know whether it was because I was thirsty, because I was aroused or because she was my sister, but I couldn’t get enough of her taste, I couldn’t get enough of her juices, it was almost as if her juices were a horrible drug and I an addict. When the stream had settled to small drips, I reached out my tongue to lick her clean, my little sister constantly pushing my head, telling me to stop because of how dirty it was.

Minutes later, her pussy lips were fully coated in my saliva, a slight sheen as they reflect the light, as I finish cleaning up her young cunt, no traces of yellow fluid left on her. But it seems that it wasn’t enough for her, it wasn’t enough to satisfy my new beast of a sister. The small girl pushed me down onto the ground with her little strength as she straddles me, removing my trousers as she unveils my sweaty, unwashed cock. 

“That’s no fair, big brother, I can’t be the only one getting serviced, now it’s your turn.” She protests as she licks the side of my glans, the pleasure of her small tongue pressing against my sensitive head overtaking my sense of reason as I indulge in a blowjob from my little sister. Her face contorts in disgust as she licks up the dick cheese under my head, the weird taste a first for the young girl, cleaning up my cock of all the dirt and sweat. In seconds, I cum inside her mouth as she accepts my cream, gulping loudly as she swallows all of my juices. I pant as she walks up to me, presenting me her empty mouth. I pat her head as I praise her, her face turning into a smile as she enjoys the feeling of my hand.

But it wasn’t enough for her, her eyes fill with lust once again as she straddles over me, her wet cunt strategically hovering over my cock, gently rubbing against my tip. Her moans echo through the small house as the wet sounds of her pussy lips rubbing against my cock began to grow louder and louder, the small girl getting off from mere rubbing. I, however, couldn’t simply enjoy the feeling of my sister’s cunt through the tip of my cock, my hips springing upwards as I penetrate her in one smooth action, my cock easily sliding into her small body. She screams in pure bliss, her small body floating in the heavens as I penetrate her pussy, her sensitivity off the charts. 

I thrust upwards to match her downward falls onto my cock, the tempo of our movements practically in sync. But after a few seconds of this amazing rhythm, my little sister’s body gives out as she collapses above me, my arousal turning into shock as I panic. I pull out from her tight pussy as I check her body, to see if anything was wrong. That was when it hit me, her time limit is almost here and in a few days my lovely little sister will not be around anymore. 

Tears pour from my eyes as I kneel in front of the unconscious little girl, the regrets from my entire life flooding into me as I realize the short time I had left with my sister. If only, if only I had been a nice older brother, a brother she could depend on, this wouldn’t have ended up like this. The doctor mentioned her pain, her unbearable pain that should have appeared long ago. I knew I was at fault, I knew that my parents wouldn’t notice their children’s suffering. If only I had been around for her, we could have prevented this from happening.

I spend the next few days cleaning my little sister’s body, a small stream conveniently nearby. My little sister would awaken for a few hours, before collapsing again, her vitality disappearing as the days approach her appointed death flag. I would laugh with her, feed her, play with her, have sex with her, and ultimately spend precious time with her while she was awake, but as she sleeps, all I could do was cry.

I knew what I had to do, I knew that the only way for me to make it up to her was for us to go together, to remain together even after death, to remain in each other’s arms to make up for all the time we lost.

It was then, the day arrived.

I woke up one morning to my coughing sister, her body even weaker than before, both of us knew what was coming. She looked into my eyes and begged me for one last favor, for me to use all of her before she disappears forever. I knew what this meant; I knew that there was only one thing she wanted. I removed my trousers and unveil my cock, the rod already hardening to a full erection. My little sister looks at me happily, her small body prepared for what is to come. I move in for a kiss as I place my cock at her exit hole, the last unused part of her body. With a nod, I push in, her small hole relaxing around my cock as her body loses its energy.

I began to thrust like a wild dog, my goal set on letting her achieve her final orgasm before she moves on. She moans weakly, her breaths limited as she enjoys the last touch of my body. We embrace each other in a tight hug as I continue to pound her tight butt, my cock reaching deep into her body. I felt the feeling of orgasm approach as I relaxed my muscles, letting my white cream flood her insides as she weakly screams out for the final time, achieving the final orgasm of her life.

She leans in, kissing me weakly as she whispers to me, “Live big brother, enjoy the life you’ve been given. Do it for your little sister who never could…” Her words fade as she exhales for the last time, her arms weaken as they fall to her sides, her eyes blank as her body remains motionless. 

I was stunned; I couldn’t do it, not after what she said. I sat there beside her, crying my eyes out as I grieve the death of my little sister, the only one who was ever there for me, even if it was for a few months at the end of her short lifespan. I look at the small piece of glass I had planned to stab myself with, to end my pain and follow her to heaven, but I couldn’t disrespect her final words. I threw the glass aside as I raised her body, her pussy still overflowing with my cum as I bring her to the fields. I climb to a small hill a few miles over before digging a small grave next to a tall tree, the perfect respect spot for the most talented, most compassionate, most beautiful and definitely perfect little sister I was glad to have. 

I place a small flower onto her grave as I swear on her deathbed, “I will live my life, not for me but for the two of us.”


End file.
